castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Familiar
The Devil Familiar (sometimes called Demon, Imp, Tiny Devil or Mini Devil) is a familiar in the Castlevania series. It allows the player to summon a Tiny Devil or Imp which follows them around and attacks enemies every once in a while. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Alucard can summon a Devil familiar with the '''Demon Card'. The demon is rather mischievous but loyal to him and attacks with a spear. He aids Alucard by dealing damage, dashing in and using his spear on the closest target. By leveling him up, he can unlock new attacks and moves, from basic slicing and dicing to elemental attacks, while also becoming more aggressive. After level 35 it will start to use a random sequence of his non-elemental attacks in a combo-like fashion. His damage on each ability has separate values but they all are amplified to 1-250% (based-off its own level) of Alucard's INT. However, its A.I. doesn't take into account enemies' resistances; as such, he is likely to use attacks than the enemy may be resistant to or can heal off to. His curiosity will cause him to find and push otherwise inaccessible switches without a thought of the consequences in the Abandoned Pit to the Catacomb and the Reverse Castle's Cave. It thus speaks two lines: *''Hmmm... a switch! Why don't I press it and see?'' *''This switch hasn't been pressed yet.'' The Japanese version of Symphony of the Night, and also The Dracula X Chronicles version, contain an alternate version of the Demon Familiar called an , which is essentially a demon with "funny" nose glasses (a gag which was repeated later on in a Fairy-Type Innocent Devil in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness). Alucard was shown to have a demon familiar (called "Imp") before and after the events of Symphony of the Night in the radio drama Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection. It helped him defeat Magnus (and also insulted Maria Renard). ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Nathan Graves is able to summon an Imp familiar with the Saturn + Black Dog DSS cards. When it has been summoned, whenever Nathan spins the whip and then stops, the imp will send out a number of projectiles which quantity is based on how long the whip was spun. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Soma Cruz can summon an Imp familiar by gaining dominance over the Imp guardian soul. It attacks by launching itself against the enemy, dealing both Darkness and Sword (Slash) damage with its trident. Even though it has a good base damage if obtained early in the game, its poor A.I. makes it rarely attack enemies, and the Dark element makes it unreliable against most enemies. However, the Imp familiar can be forced to move and attack enemies if the Waiter Skeleton's soul, Delicious Curry, is used, making him move to its location, dealing damage per second to all enemies while it travels and stands there. His A.I. will also become very aggressive if enemies are near the curry, which they will due the curry's attraction ability. His sprite also deals damage actively, so it can destroy projectiles, candles and damage enemies if Soma just passes through them. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Soma Cruz can summon a Mini Devil Familiar by gaining dominance over the Mini Devil guardian soul. It can be powered up three times: *At Level 1, it will fire a sonic wave aimed at the nearest enemy, cursing them. *At Level 2, it turns into a female-looking Mini Devil. Her sonic wave turns into a Heart-shaped shot, and both its fire rate and power are increased. *At Level 3, fire rate and power are drastically increased. The Mini Devil soul has a special synergy with the Guillotiner's soul, summoning another copy of Flying Guillotine in front of it every time Soma uses this ability. Like the Harpy Familiar, the Mini Devil Familiar can be controlled by holding it on the touchscreen and moving it at any point on the screen so its shots may reach enemies sooner and Flying Guillotine can hit enemies properly. Item Data Animations SOTN Demon Familiar.gif|'Demon Familiar''' from Symphony of the Night SOTN N Demon Familiar.gif|'Nose Demon Familiar' from Symphony of the Night (A demon parody of Yatterman's character Boyacky. Available only in the Japanese versions and The Dracula X Chronicles) COTM Saturn + Black Dog.gif|Saturn + Black Dog from Circle of the Moon AoS Imp.gif|Imp soul from Aria of Sorrow DOS Mini Devil.gif|'Mini Devil' from Dawn of Sorrow DOS Mini Devil 2.gif|'Mini Devil' from Dawn of Sorrow Trivia *The Devil Familiar is voiced by Brian Beacock, while the N Demon Familiar is voiced by Kyle Hebert in The Dracula X Chronicles version of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. See also *Tiny Devil, Imp (enemies) *Devil-Type (Innocent Devil) Category:Familiar Relics Category:Familiars Category:Guardian Souls Category:Summoning Spell Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items